A scoundrel's paradise
by J SiMas
Summary: Just before the briefing on the rebellion ship, we see a new character who has set Luke, Han and Chewie up for hardship and toil by the empire...but Leia is strangely captivated by her old friend, Laho Raen...CHAPTER 4 IS UP Please R
1. A scoundrels paradise

A scoundrel's paradise  
  
This is my second fan-fiction, it has taken me two days to write all in one go. Special thanks to George L. for creating these characters.you know the rest!  
  
Also I have created a character called Laho Raen, expect him to pop-up in more fan-fic soon!  
  
As Mon Mothma spoke of the rebellion members that had died to retrieve information about the Death star the rebels looked solemn. Laho Raen kept his head down; no-one would suspect him of setting a trap which the rebellion fleet would soon fall into. Admiral Ackbar then began to speak to Han Solo, a new recruit to the rebellion. Laho did not like him, he saw Solo as the wedge between the empire destroying the rebellion. Laho did not mind Luke, of course his Lord Darth Vader would soon kill him, and so he was not a problem. The wookie was also not a problem, but worthless to him and the empire.  
  
Laho hoped that Leia would join the dark empire; he thought she would be a worthy recruit, and a loyal, old friend.  
  
For Laho was an impostor, sent by Darth Vader to set up the rebels for destruction. The emperor had ordered the building of a new Death Star, with all the rebellion fleet placed around Endor, they could easily be ambushed and then wiped out.  
Laho had not always been with the dark side, he had been a promising user of the force, but not knowing it, he was slowly becoming a Jedi. Laho had lived on Alderaan, his family had risen to power there, and he had known the then younger Princess Leia. Laho was a few years older, but not much. However Laho was always a crook, and had finally been caught by a group of bounty hunters, including Boba Fett who took him to Tatooine to pay his debts to Jabba. However destiny intervened and Jabbas seedy palace was raided, allowing Laho to escape, with no physical wounds apart from a scar on his right brow.  
  
Laho had heard Darth Vader was offering a considerable bounty for anyone who could get inside the rebellion, and report back what was happening to the emperor. Vader sensed the force within him, and chose Laho as the perfect young man to be his impostor rebel. Laho's only weakness Vader decided was Princess Leia. Vader bargained that he would allow Laho to spare her life if he succeeded. If he failed, Leia would be tortured in the confines of a cell.  
  
So now, here Laho was, knowing how all of these men and women were soon going to die, Laho rushed through the thoughts within his conscience, he didn't even notice General Ackbar calling his name.  
  
"Laho Raen is a new rebel, but has proved himself by supplying us with security codes to the Moon of Endor. Now Laen."  
  
"Oh, sorry, yes?"  
  
"I do believe you were to give a talk to about how the security code passes work?"  
  
"Yes, well men."  
  
Leia looked at her friend Laho, he looked worried, tired and so very sad, and she wondered what Laho had previously been thinking about, she remembered how Laho had taught her to offend her parents back on Alderaan when they were younger; she smiled, thinking about the old days until Han squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"I'm just going to get supplies, I won't be long, so don't miss me, but I guess you always do..."  
  
Leia smiled at Han's wit but still pondered about Laho, Leia noticed Luke talking to him, both Luke and Laho had meet previously while Laho was buying a repair druid from the desert Jawas, Luke had been buying a druid also, and the pair got talking. Luke still remembered Laho from then.  
  
"Long time no see Luke."  
  
"Same to you Laho!"  
  
The pair shook hands and then carried on talking about the assignment.  
  
"So you're helping on this mission, Luke?"  
  
Laho flinched, he suddenly wished Luke wasn't going; he did not want to see him killed.  
  
"Yeah, along with Leia Chewie and Han."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?"  
  
Han and Chewbacca walked over and Han shook Lahos hand. Laho scowled inside but grinned on the outside knowing that Hans days were numbered.  
  
"Laho, I'm sure I have seen you somewhere before."  
  
"You have, the raid on Jabba's, I was being held prisoner."  
  
"You're the escapee? Laho Raen? I was expecting more of a...scoundrel!"  
  
Chewie roared playfully and Laho also shook hands with him. Laho looked where Leia was; she was talking to the Endor squadron about landing signals. It was Han who called her over.  
  
"Leia Organa." Laho smiled his conscience stirring.  
  
"Laho Raen, how good it is to see you again!"  
  
Laho and Leia embraced and finally Laho didn't have to pretend. Laho kissed her hand and Han suddenly began to jabber.  
  
"You two know each other then?"  
  
"Yes Han. Laho was my most loyal and loved friend I ever had. Back on Alderaan he was one of my father's friend's son, I never forget the day when I cried so much.When you were caught by the bounty hunters. Even my father couldn't stop them taking you. Laho, you were the only scoundrel on our planet of peace!"  
  
Leia smiled weakly but felt a great longing to be with her now deceased parents.  
  
"Yeah I was a scoundrel, but the only man you had eyes for."  
  
Han glared at Laho and Leia. This was only interrupted by Luke telling Leia Chewie and Han they were ready to leave. Han and Chewbacca began to recite the security code, but Han still listened intensively to what Laho and Leia were saying.  
  
"I shall see you on Endore, princess."  
  
Leia smiled and Han was sure he heard her say;  
  
"That you will my prince."  
  
Whilst on the trade ship, stolen by the rebellion Han Solo is cranky and uncomfortable. Chewbacca tried to cheer him up but is met by Han snapping at him.  
Luke could sense the problem is with Leia, but kept quiet and began to train his levitation skills. Leia then finally asked what was wrong with Han.  
  
"Nothing is up with me Leia. Nothing at all. OK?"  
  
Leia knew she didn't have to be spoken to like Han had just, and joins Luke watching him train.  
  
"Leia, I'll be with you soon, what's up?"  
  
"Just Han, getting tense, I don't know why though."  
  
"Perhaps it's something to do with Laho?"  
  
"Laho? What's Laho got to do with anything, Luke?"  
  
"Didn't you two have a relationship?"  
  
"Yes but it ended a long time ago."  
  
"Why Leia?"  
  
At this point floating mid air is Luke's lightsaber he is trying to control its movements, at the moment it looks as if it is trying to mark an X in the air.  
  
"I don't want to say, leave it Luke, you don't know what you're messing with."  
  
Leia then stormed out and suddenly the lightsaber is pointing at Luke's throat the light reflecting off his moist skin.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Luke picks up the lightsaber and study's it. Luke realises that he did not command the lightsaber to do that. Only one person could have done that on this ship.Leia?  
  
Perhaps what Yoda said earlier really was true? 


	2. Lie's Lie deep

Laho Raen boarded the empires main Star Destroyer, his presence was filled with suspicion from the emperor's men and Laho was met with dirty looks from the generals and admirals. It was only when Darth Vader greeted Laho did they finally accept him.  
  
Vader led Laho above the boarding deck and they entered a grey metallic room with very little furniture. Laho did not dare to sit. When in the presence of Darth Vader it is best to be standing, who knows where you may have to run.  
  
Darth turned away from Laho and spoke to him with his back turned, Vader's cloak fluttered and Laho began to wonder what lay beneath Vader's clothes.A machine?  
  
"What news have you brought Raen?"  
  
"The first squadron have set off to land on Endor. They will be asking for code clearance sometime soon."  
  
"What about Luke Skywalker. Is he with them?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, would it be wrong of me to ask why Skywalker interests you?"  
  
"It would be"  
  
"Sorry my Lord it would be what?"  
  
"It would be wrong of you to ask why I am interested in Skywalker.Is the Princess with them?"  
  
Laho sensed that Vader was trying to change the subject, Laho did not fight this, and knowing best not to pursue the issue abut Skywalker.  
  
"Yes my Lord,"  
  
"Good, it seems that Princess Leia is starting to turn against them, especially Luke. Something angers her.with this rage she could help us destroy the rebellion.without her knowing it."  
  
"Very well, my Lord. This is all the news I have for the time being."  
  
"You may leave Laho."  
  
Laho briskly walked out of the room leaving Vader to muse about destiny, and also about the rebellion.  
  
Admiral Ackbar greeted Laho when he returned to the rebellion ship; Laho sat down and began to look at the movements of the rebels so far. Laho felt a sudden sense of guilt and scratched his dark head of hair leaving it to flop. Ackbar noticed his moment of stress and pulled him aside saying the hard part was over, and how Laho had saved the rebel cause.  
  
As soon as Admiral Ackbar said that, Laho snapped, he abruptly walked out and pushed his way to his quarters. Laho slammed his fists against the wall. Laho began to wonder if he should own up to the rebels, they would still have time to save themselves. No he thought, Laho knew he had to go through with this mission, otherwise him and Leia would be tortured.to death.  
  
Luke walked to the cockpit of the cargo ship. Sure enough Leia was sat next to the wookie and Han, silent but with a look of anger in her eyes. Luke pulled her to one-side; he was determined to tell Leia what Yoda had told him.  
  
"Leia, I have something important to tell you."  
  
"What is it Luke?" The tone of Leia's voice represented how she felt, angry, bitter, jealous.All traits of the Dark-side  
  
"Leia, have you noticed things have been happening around you which shouldn't?"  
  
"No, well maybe, I'm not sure.Why?"  
  
Luke was about to blurt everything what Yoda had told him, but was interrupted by the jolt of the ship.  
  
"No Chewie...not that button!"  
  
"Luke, Leia.this is it."  
  
Laho returned to the controls centre of the rebel ship, he sighed. Losing his temper would not solve anything; he needed to stay calm and collective as to not arouse suspicion.  
  
"Feeling better Laho" Mon Mothma asked with such care he almost felt he couldn't lie.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so, maybe that was due to spending so long in space without my feet on real ground!"  
  
Mothma laughed and Laho felt everything was back in order. Laho began to relax and forgot about being an impostor. No-one would ever know until it was too late. Laho was so busy laughing and joking with other crew members, he didn't notice Admiral Ackbar pulling Mon Mothma to one side and quietly talking about Laho. 


	3. Discovering a fool

Discovering a fool. Chapter 3  
  
Mon Mothma and Ackbar spoke quietly in the far corner of the ship, almost as if they were afraid if anyone could hear what they were saying.  
  
"There is something suspicious about Laho." Admiral Ackbar paused as Mon Mothma obviously had something to say about his thoughts.  
  
"Laho may come from an odd background but he has been a great help to us in fighting the emperor. We must trust others Admiral. Yes we have lost some, but we have gained information and new rebels."  
  
Mon Mothma facial expressions turned Solemn when thinking about the lost rebels, fighting till death for the cause.  
  
"Well I don't trust him; I think we should try to find out more about him."  
  
"Very well Admiral. Excuse me there is much to be done."  
  
Mon Mothma turned and walked through the pale, winding corridors.  
  
Laho reported to the squadron leader, Laho was trying to help as much as he could, and figured the only way to make a real difference is in space.  
  
"Laho, you have no real experience of flying this craft, if anything goes wrong your history."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I could give it a shot." Laho was as smooth and cocky as ever.  
  
"Very well, you will commence flying soon enough, get your pack and droid ready."  
  
"Hmm, droid, well, I kind of, don't actually have one."  
  
"No droid? You'll have to borrow one, here take this one."  
  
The Squadron Leader pointed to a noisy little droid in the corner. Laho checked the imprinting: No make, weird.  
  
Laho prepared the craft he would be flying in and went off to get his pack from his quarters.  
  
The Squadron Leader stood to attention when Admiral Ackbar came down into the landing and craft bays.  
  
"What brings you down here Admiral?"  
  
"I would like to know if Laho is flying for this mission."  
  
"Yes he is, there's his craft and droid."  
  
The Squadron Leader pointed to a craft opposite them, the little droid was busy working away on the mains of it.  
  
"I want the crafts movements monitored by the droid at all times. I want to know where Laho goes, and when he does. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Squadron Leader called the droid over then plugged a tiny probe and receiver into its back.  
  
"Done Admiral, you will receive images and data streams at the control panel."  
  
"Thank you, good luck. May the force be with you. Oh, you mustn't tell Laho about this, it is a sort of...urm, test."  
  
The Admiral returned to the ships controls and sat down looking out of one of the many windows on the rebel ship. He saw the first of the rebel fighters leaving for preparation for the attack on the Death Star. The Admiral thought about his reasoning for bugging Lahos craft. When he is approached by Mon Mothma, she tells him that the Endor team have landed safely and are now on Endor. The Admiral greets the news with warmness, and then tells Mon Mothma about bugging Lahos fighter ship.  
  
"Laho is acting suspiciously and often spending more time than needed on missions, I need to find out where he goes.For the good of the rebellion. I'm sure its nothing."  
  
"If you're so sure, why are you making sure you receive all information about Lahos whereabouts."  
  
"Because, Mon, I need to know. If you'll excuse me, I am needed in the hull."  
  
The rebels down on Endor were impatient, they saw the enemy but needed to move so stealthily that it became impossible to stop any of them.  
  
"Chewie. No! We can't attach them, not yet."  
  
Han sighed and Chewie let out a roar. A Storm trooper glanced up from his speeder and began to inquire where that noise had come from. The trooper was alone luckily and Han was about to blast him when he shrugged the noise off as just Endor forest creatures and returned to the base in the centre of Endor.  
  
"Come on, we need to keep moving, he could bring troopers around here."  
  
Han led the rebels deeper into the forest, the green leaves and muddy ground coming as a relief to Luke and Leia, they were sick of the sandy storms and blistering heat in Tatooine.  
  
"Luke, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Leia whispered to him, afraid of Storm Troopers hearing. Afraid of anyone else hearing also.  
  
"It doesn't matter Leia, it can wait."  
  
Luke wanted nothing more than to tell Leia the truth that she too was a Jedi and also Luke's sister. Luke knew he couldn't tell her, not now when Vader could sense his thoughts and feelings, it was too dangerous.  
  
Laho boarded his craft, silently blessed that the force would be with him, and left the rebel fleet ship. Laho knew this would be one of the last times he would ever be known as a rebel. For soon, the next time any rebels would see him, they would know him as a traitor, a symbol of the emperor and also the Dark side. Laho grimaced at the thought but knew his life was on the line if he turned back now, not only his life but also his dear friends. Leia's.  
  
The Space around Laho was silent apart from the distant hum from his droid.  
  
"This" Laho thought. "Would be a good time to contact Vader."  
  
Laho entered in the code from the Emperors ship and sent a stream of information containing rebel codes and passes. Soon Vader himself contacted him,  
  
"Well done Laho. Your work is nearly done, the rebels have landed on Endor, and the trap is set. Soon the rebels will be dead. You must now sabotage their light speed controls and main power controls. Then you and Leia can live. Without the rebels, with a place of importance." Even through Laho's helmet, Vader's voice boomed through his contact piece. It was meant to be used for contacting other squadrons, now it was being used to talk to the enemy. Laho sniggered as the transmission ended, the rebels would never find out until it was too late. They had no way of tracing him, and it would be too late before they realised who had betrayed them.  
  
"Those stupid rebels"  
  
Laho paused, he heard a voice inside him that stirred him deeply. It was his mother's voice.  
  
"Is it really worth it? Killing those who are fighting for a good, and right cause."  
  
"Yes it is worth it, my life and Leia's life is on the line."  
  
"Don't do it Laho, return to the rebel ship, hand yourself in. Your not evil Laho, you are good, the rebels see it. Luke sees it, Han sees it, and Leia sees it. Don't betray them Laho. Return to the rebels. Help them save themselves, you can do it."  
  
"I'm not sure ok?" Laho answered, he really was unsure, he knew he had to do what was right.but wasn't sure what right is. Laho could return and sabotage the rebel's controls, which were one of Vader's orders, or help them fight.  
  
********************************************************************* Admiral Ackbar face dropped as he read Lahos transmission to emperor's ship. Ackbar had found him out. Laho Raen was a traitor.and soon enough every other rebel would find out.  
  
Admiral Ackbar read the information to Mon Mothma, her face turned white and she sat down. The pause between them seemed to last for centuries, until Mon Mothma said.  
  
"What do we do? Laho is a traitor and soon our Endor crew will be wiped out as well as us."  
  
Ackbar paused and paced up and down the controls, he began to stir the attention of other crew members.  
  
"We must make him return to this ship, then get our Endor team out of there, and leave this place as soon as possible."  
  
"The Endor team can't leave! The only way out is by blowing up the Death Star."  
  
A landing bay officer transmitted to the Control panel catching both the Admirals and Mothma's attention.  
  
"A squadron is returning to the Landing Bay, Admiral, it appears to be Laho Raen's. Should I let him enter?"  
  
"Yes" Admiral Ackbar smiled. "Let him in."  
  
(( 2003  
)) 


	4. Is it too late?

Laho Raen sat in his craft while the landing bay officer asked why he had returned.  
  
"I forgot my emergency pack. "Cant leave without it!" Laho smiled weakly, of course he hadn't forgotten it but it would be a good enough excuse for now. Anyway it didn't matter he thought. He wouldn't have to lie much longer. The truth would be out soon enough.  
  
But the truth was out sooner than Laho thought, Admiral Ackbar had already alerted the main crew and Laho Raen was slowly falling into his own trap.  
  
Admiral Ackbar rushed down to greet Laho, the rebels were not ruined yet, the Admiral thought.  
  
"Laho, why have you returned so suddenly?" Ackbar couldn't help but notice the shifting of Lahos brown eyes.  
  
"I, urm, forgotten, my pack." Laho looked suspiciously at the Admirals sudden interest.  
  
"I know Laho, I know about you."  
  
Laho seized up, this is it he thought. I'm ruined, and my mission isn't complete.  
  
"Admiral! Let me explain."  
  
"Men, take him away!"  
  
A swarm of officers grabbed Laho by the arms and led him away. Laho tried with all of his might to break free, but it was impossible. They were too strong and theyre were too many of them.  
  
"I can explain. Let me go! LET ME GO!"  
  
Laho awoke in a dank room in the dark enemy capture quarters. He was doomed. Now the emperor would surely kill him? 


End file.
